Championslist Guide
So you want to be a champion? The beginners entertainment guide to the Champions list. The Devs want you on these lists and have made them easy to get on to help motivate you to both buy marks and keep playing, understand this design. What is intriguing to me is the number of players who are concerned with making them. Your stats of course are your business, but there is a basic principle involved in making lists. In order to make many lists you want to use the least amount of XP per list point. The object here is to get as many list points as possible per level as you move through the game, to get you on the list you desire, and keep you there. However not all lists cost XP and not all lists are controlled by what you alone do. Some lists require quality weapons & skill point sets while some do not. Some lists can be made while working on other lists. Thanks to updates, the lists have become a safer place to play, as you can no longer attack or bounty from the list menu. The Seekers All that is required to make this list is 50 Manna, and allot of talking to the Villagers. Cost: Five manna per list point for 1 XP. The real question is how many times do you want to press that button? The Hunters All that is required to make this list is 3 Spirit, and allot of the other white meat. You will need to refresh the monsters and hit the swine. Cost: 1 Spirit per list point for 1 XP. The Wise All that is required to make this list is for you to XP through the game. This list gives you the top ten players at the end of their level. This is the only list that cannot be avoided and you will not be able to stay on as you level. The Warlords All that is required to make this list is 3 Spirit, Attack, attack, attack. The key here is to attack the ill armed, and the military soft. Another approach would be to have your alt attack your main provided your main wins and cycle back and forth this will give 2-3 XP per list point. You will notice as you attack, some targets give more XP than others there are reasons for this; explore your opponents when they give low XP to figure out why for yourself. The key is the least amount of XP per list point, and attacking targets you can beat. The Executioners All that is required to make this list is 3 spirit, Kill, kill, kill. There are two basic ways to kill opposing players. The Bounty system is by far the easiest method with the least amount of XP per list point. You do not need attack skill points, and you can kill players you cannot beat otherwise by simply being the last player to attack and do the last point of damage. You need to use the feather to do this effectively. Due to game expansions & upgrades the bounty system has moved beyond feasibility as being a viable way to get on and stay on this list. In the fall & spring of 2010/2011 the bounty list always had targets from angry, passionate, farmed players & bounty bots. There was big money to be made; today there is barely a trickle. Once you hit the twenty levels your best bet is to go for direct kills off the battle list. You will need skill points in attack for this method, and watch and track damage. Your goal to make this list is one hit, for one kill. Good luck! See: Joy of Killing 101 The Military Strong There is absolutely nothing required to make this list. However you will need to aggressively recruit allot of players beyond the magic 450. See: Recruitment 101 The Untouchable In order to make this list you will need attack skills, Defense skills & quality defensive/offensive weapons. Because this list is a ratio of wins to losses it is not controlled by you alone. You may have great defense, but how many wins can you pick up on the bounty list? How many wins can you pick up from all attack players when they attack you? If you must focus on stats and lists may I suggest a priority towards those lists & Stats in which you and you alone are in control of. The Assassins In order to make this list you will need to kill, and not be killed. Again this list like the untouchables is not accomplished by you alone. You can not avoid a death when you are bountied, you will die, it is a done deal, and you have no control on who bounties you, even though you may think you do. The best strategy to be an assassin is to direct kill only dead accounts, to avoid being bountied or directly killed in return. The Wealthy "Those who pay for the rest of us to play" In order to make this list you will need to play along time, camp, buy properties, or spend real cash on marks & buy properties by selling the marks. Make yourself a target for the rest of us. Remember sharing is a good thing. The Luckiest In order to make this list you will need at least twice the amount of gold that is on the list point. At least that is what I had to spend when experimenting with this perhaps your results will be better. The Merchants In order to make this list you will need to sell allot of game paraphernalia, or just buy and sell marks to those who have Gold. This of course is a beginner’s guide there are more advanced strategies for some of these lists, but it is my hope that these basic strategies will help the beginning player have a listing of their dreams. Credits: Brierpatch Category:Guides Category:Championslist